Betrothal
by CenatonObsession
Summary: They were engaged to be married before they were even born. They've never met before now. They only have 6 months to get to know each other before their wedding day. Will they fall in love? Or will they fall apart?
1. Chapter 1

Orchid's POV

Most people have choices throughout their lives. They have the choice of who they want to be, who they want to love and what they want to do their lives. Me... I didn't have a choice.

I'm the only daughter of Cowboy Bob Orton and my older brother is The Viper Randy Orton (but he won't complain if you call him The Legend Killer).

Many, many years ago, before my brother or I were born my father and The Million Dollar Man Ted DiBiase made an agreement many, that if one of them had a son and one of them had a daughter, they would be betrothed to one another. They decided this because they wanted their future grandchildren to come from a pure wrestling lineage and they thought the merging of their families would make their legacies even greater. Ted ended up having all boys and my dad ended up with a daughter and son, so before I was even out of my mother's womb, before I had a thought in my head, I was betrothed to Ted DiBiase Jr.

Now you would think that because they decided to betroth us before we were even born Ted and I would have grown up together, becoming the perfect match for each other, but that isn't how it happened. Over the past 28 years of my life I have exchanged letters, phone calls, e-mails, and even some live chats with him, but we've never met face to face. So with our wedding 6 months away, our fathers have decided that now is the perfect time for us to meet...

And I'm scared as hell...

Ted's POV

I'm Ted DiBiase Jr, the son of The Million Dollar Man, older brother of Brett and younger half brother of Mike. I'm also one third of Legacy and the fiancée Orchid Orton, even though we've never met face to face.

You see, my father and Cowboy Bob Orton made an agreement many, many years ago that if one of them had a son and one of them had a daughter, they would be betrothed to one another. My dad ended up having all boys and Bob ended up with a daughter and son so before I left the womb, before I could make any decisions for myself, I was betrothed to Orchid Orton .

Now you would think that because they decided to betroth us before we were even born Orchid and I would have grown up together, becoming the perfect match for each other, but that isn't how it happened. Over the past 28 years of my life I have exchanged letters, phone calls, e-mails, and even some live chats with her, but we've never met face to face. So with our wedding 6 months away, our fathers have decided that now is the perfect time for us to meet...

And I'm scared as hell...

**Yeah I would be scared as hell too.**

**Why do you think their fathers decided to do things this way?**

**Think Ted and Orchid will be the perfect match for one another?**

**You'll find out!**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Orchid's POV

I stood in front of the mirror nervously, trying to decide if I was wearing the right thing. I'm finally meeting Ted today and my father stressed how important it is for me to look my best.

I heard my door open and saw my brother Randy appear in the mirror behind me. "Dad said we're leaving in 5 minutes" he told me.

"All right" I said softly.

"Orchid don't be nervous, you look beautiful."

"You think?"

"Yes I do.

I bit my lip and asked softly "What if Ted and I hate each other?"

"That won't happen," Randy replied "You two have been talking your whole lives."

"But face to face is different Randy."

"Orchid it will be fine, trust me."

"I'm still nervous."

"I understand."

"No you don't!" i cried "You're a boy meaning you're free to be with whoever you want! Because I'm the girl i have to marry someone I really don't know!"

"Are you saying you wish that I had been born a girl?" Randy asked me.

"Yes!"

Randy laughed and said "Blame dad for that, not me."

Then he left the room.

I looked back in the mirror and smoothed my hair.

My father told me this is the most important day of my life so far and that everything needs to be perfect...

I wonder if Ted is as nervous as I am...

Ted's POV

"I told you to wear the blue shirt" said my father.

"I like the green one better" I told him.

He sighed and said "Ted you have to look perfect. You're meeting Orchid today and everything has to go smoothly. So please just wear the blue shirt."

"I will dad," I told him "I'll go change now."

"Thank you."

He left the room and I rolled my eyes as I unbuttoned my shirt, throwing off the green one and putting on the blue one.

Today, for the first time ever I'm meeting my fiancée Orchid and according to my dad, everything has to be absolutely perfect. I really don't understand why because even if it's a disaster, we're still going to be marrying each other.

And I really don't see how my shirt color matters one way or another, but there's no point in arguing because I'm nervous enough as is.

I wonder if Orchid is as nervous as I am...

**So Ted and Orchid are finally meeting and they're both extremely nervous.**

**Think things will go perfectly?**

**Or will disaster find a way to strike?**

**Review and let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

Orchid's POV

I stared out the window as we made our way to the DiBiase's mansion.

"Orchid," said my father "Are you wearing nay lip gloss?

"Yes" I replied.

He peered closely at my lips before saying "It doesn't look like you are. Randy hand her the lip gloss and mirror."

Randy handed me the lip gloss and mirror and I applied more. My father looked at me and said "That's good. Now smile."

"I'm too nervous to smile" I told him.

He sighed and said "Orchid you have no reason to be nervous."

"Easy for you to say."

He sighed again and said "Orchid Ted is your perfect match. He's intelligent, handsome, charming, sweet, kind, rich-"

"Then you marry him! Why do I have to?"

"Orchid you know why. We've gone over this time and time again-"

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm just scared, that's all."

He patted my shoulder and said "I know sweetie, but you'll be fine. You'll see."

"All right" I sighed.

Ted's POV

"Feet off the table!" yelled my father "And stand up so you don't wrinkle your clothes!"

I stood up and smoothed my shirt and pants. "Better?" I asked.

"Much better," replied my father "And get a maid in here to clean off the table!"

One of our maids ran in and quickly cleaned the table. My father looked it over and nodded his approval. "Is dinner almost ready?" he asked.

"Yes sir," she replied "It should be ready in 15 minutes."

"Perfect."

Just then the doorbell rang and my father yelled "They're here! Get the door!"

Here we go...

Orchid's POV

A butler opened the door and we stepped inside the mansion. Mr. DiBiase stood in the foyer, grinning widely.

"Bob!" he said happily "It's wonderful to see you!"

"Same here Ted" said my father, hugging him.

When they pulled apart Mr. DiBiase looked at randy and I and said "Randy! You've grown quite a bit since the last time I saw you! Such a fine young man you are. I thank you taking Ted under your wing and mentoring him."

"It was my pleasure sir," said Randy "And might I say that you're looking better than ever."

He laughed and said "Thank you my boy."

Then he looked at me and said "Orchid, you've grown into such a beautiful young lady. I can't wait for the day you join my family."

"Thank you Mr. DiBiase" I said politely.

He laughed again and said "Orchid call me dad. After all soon you and Ted Jr. will be married. Speaking of the devil where is he?"

Ted's POV

I stepped into the foyer and said "I'm right here father."

He grinned and said "Ted my boy, they're here."

I held out my hand to Mr. Orton and he shook it. "Mr. Orton," I said "It's a pleasure to see you once again. You're looking in fine spirits."

He laughed pleasantly and said "I am my boy and please call me dad."

I smiled politely as we released each others hand. I looked at randy and said "It's nice to see you outside of work Randy."

He grinned and said "The feeling is mutual."

Mr. Orton turned to Orchid and said "Don't be shy sweetie, say something."

Orchid's POV

I nervously stepped away from my fathers side and looked at Ted, my heart pounding. He's more handsome in person then he is on television or in photos or even through video chat. He smiled at me and took my hand into his. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Orchid" he said, kissing my hand.

I went to speak, but instead something else happened.

I vomited all over his shoes.

Ted's POV

We all stood there speechless and Orchid's eyes widened and filled up with tears.

"I- I'm so sorry" she said tearfully before running out of the foyer.

I kicked off my shoes as my father called for the maid to get me a new pair. She handed them to me and I quickly put them on before running after Orchid.

"Ted!" yelled my father.

"I'll be back!" I yelled.

I know exactly where I'll find Orchid.

I'll find her in one of her favorite places...

Our garden.

**Well that went less than perfect.**

**Why do you think Ted went after Orchid?**

**Think this will ruin everything?**

**Review and let me know!**


	4. Chapter 4

Orchid's POV

I found the DiBiase's garden so I ran through it until I came to a bench that was near a large fountain. I sank onto the bench, tears pouring down my face. I've messed up. Everything was supposed to be perfect and now it's ruined because of me. I've let down my father and Mr. DiBiase. Ted probably hates me now. All the plans my father and Mr. DiBiase made over the years were all for nothing...

Ted's POV

I found Orchid sitting on the bench near the largest fountain in our garden so I quietly went over and sat down next to her. She looked at me, her eyes widening.

"Are you all right?" I asked her.

She shook her head, wiping at her eyes. "I'm sorry about your shoes."

"It's all right," I told her "I hated those shoes anyway. So thank you for saving me the trouble of ever having to wear them again."

Orchid's POV

I looked at Ted in disbelief and saw that he had an amused smile on his face. "You're not mad?" I asked softly.

He laughed lightly and said "Of course not. You know I've had a lot of nervous women met me and some of them fainted, but I've never had one vomit on me before. I must say that it's the most memorable meeting that I've had so far."

I blushed and turned my head away.

"I'm sorry," he said "I'm just trying to lighten the mood and make you laugh. I'm not trying to make fun of you Orchid."

I looked at him and he looked so sincere that I stopped crying and smiled a bit.

"That's better," he said "Someone as beautiful as you should never be crying."

I blushed and looked down.

Ted's POV

I reached over and plucked a flower from the bush that was next to the bench. I handed it to Orchid and said "For you."

She took it and smiled. "It's an orchid" she said softly.

"I had them specially grown so I could think of you" I told her softly.

Orchid's POV

I blushed even harder at Ted's words, which made him laugh lightly. He took the flower from my hand and put it in my hair. I looked into his eyes and said "Thank you for being so nice to me."

"You're my fiancée," he said "And your happiness matters to me."

"But we've only just met-"

"Physically we've only just met, but we've been talking our whole lives."

"That's true."

Ted's POV

I smiled and and said "We;ll talk more later. We should get back to our dad's before they freak out."

"Okay" she agreed.

I stood up, holding my hand out to Orchid. She took it, standing up. I kissed her hand gently before we walked back to the mansion.

**Isn't that sweet?**

**What do you think will happen next?**

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Orchid's POV

When Ted and I walked back into the mansion Randy came over to us and said "Our fathers are fuming."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because of the way you two ran off," he replied "I guess they think you two were being inappropriate and that if you two are caught alone it will cause some kind of scandal for our families."

Ted's POV

"I ran after Orchid to make sure she was all right!" I told Randy "I didn't after her so I could take her from behind in the garden!"

Randy smirked, looking amused and Orchid blushed a deep red. Randy cleared his throat, then said "Well the two of you are supposed to meet them in the dining room. They want to talk about some arrangements they've made."

"Where are you going?" Orchid asked him.

"I have to go pick up Kelly Kelly," he replied, wiggling his eyebrows "we have some business we have to take care of."

"I bet you do" Orchid mumbled.

He laughed and said "I will see you two crazy kids Monday."

He left and I looked at Orchid, who looked just as confused as I felt. We shrugged and went into the dining room to meet our fathers.

Orchid's POV

No sooner we entered the dining room Mr. DiBiase said "Ted what were you thinking? If someone saw you and Orchid alone together do you know the scandal it could create for our families?"

"Not only that," said my dad "It's inappropriate for you two to be alone before you're married!"

"I just went after Orchid to check on her!" Ted shouted "It's not like I went after her so I could have wild sex with her behind the rose bushes!"

I blushed as their jaws dropped.

Ted's POV

I sat down and folded my arms while everyone recovered from the shock of what I had said. When they recovered my father said "We will talk about this later."

"Fine" I said.

He cleared his throat then said "Bob and I agreed that you will be staying at the DiBiase cabin until your wedding day so the two of you can get to know each other better and so it will be easier to make all the arrangements for the wedding. You two will be under the strict and watchful supervision of us, your mothers, Randy, and Mike who will be bringing Brett with him from time to time. You two are not allowed to be alone together at all until the honeymoon."

I bit my lip to keep from laughing. I already know Randy will leave us alone and so will Mike. Brett will probably play video games all day and the only thing my mother is concerned about is making sure the wedding is perfect. I don't know how Orchid's mom is, but I'm betting that she's all cares about as well.

"Fine," I said "I guess you don't trust us."

"We trust you," said my father "We just want to make this easier on everyone."

"Yeah right" I mumbled.

He glared at me.

Bob looked at Orchid and asked "How do you feel about this Orchid?"

"I think it's a good idea," she replied softly "I think it will be good for me and Ted to learn more about one another before the wedding. Also this will give us a chance to get acquainted with our future family members."

They beamed and even I had to smile at what Orchid had said. I gently squeezed her hand and she smiled.

I really think this is a stupid idea, but since Orchid will be with me the whole time, I'm sure it won't be as bad as it seems.

**Talk about old fashioned lol!**

**Ted's comments make me smile lol!**

**So what do you think of their fathers idea?**

**Review and let me know!**


	6. Chapter 6

2 Days Later

Orchid's POV

"I am so glad that dad didn't come along" I told Randy.

He laughed and said "Me too. I think this idea is so damn stupid. You and Ted are adults. You both know what's right and what's wrong. You both know how to act proper and be well behaved and all that other stuff. Also I'm not a fuckin baby-sitter, so you and Ted can do whatever you want and I won't care. Not like you two will be doing anything I haven't already done."

"I agree that it's a stupid idea," I told him "But I knew arguing with dad and Mr. DiBiase would be pointless. I only said what I said to make them happy. I mean I do like the idea of spending time with Ted, but that's the only part of their idea I like."

Randy looked at me and smirked. "You've always been so damn polite Orchid," he said "It's hard to believe we're related sometimes."

"Tell me about it" I joked.

"Well think about it. I've had sex with how many women and not given it a second thought and you blush at the mention of Ted doing you in the garden."

I blushed and Randy laughed. "Told you."

Damn him...

Ted's POV

I saw Randy's car pull up. "Dad!" I yelled "Orchid and Randy are here!"

He came out of the cabin, smiling from ear to ear. "Excellent!" he said "Everything is ready."

They got out of the car and Randy began pulling their bags out of the trunk. I went over to Orchid who was staring at the cabin with wide eyes. "Is this a cabin or a mini mansion?" she asked me.

"Both," I replied "Dad had it completely renovated when he bought it."

"It's beautiful."

"It's even more beautiful inside. May I give you the grand tour?"

"You may."

I held out my arm to her and she shyly took it as I led her into the cabin.

Orchid's POV

After Ted had showed me the whole cabin I said "Ted this place is amazing. From the small library to the kitchen to the living room with the fireplace and the jacuzzi on the one patio... this place is amazing."

He shrugged and said "It's nice, but-"

"No buts Ted, this place is amazing."

He smiled and said "Well there's still one room I haven't shown you yet and that's the room you'll be staying in. Would you like to see it?"

"Yes" I relied excitedly.

"Then I'll show you."

Ted's POV

I opened the door to Orchid's room and she gasped. "We had the whole room redone for you," I told her "We painted the walls lavender which I know is your favorite color. There are fresh bouquets of Orchids on the dresser and the nightstand. I had lavender scented candles placed all over the room because I know you like candles. And I made sure you had an amazing view to wake up to every morning."

She looked at me and asked "You had all this done just for me?"

"Yes ma'am," I replied "I wanted your stay here to be a comfortable one, so I did whatever it took to make sure that happened." 

Orchid's POV

Tears filled my eyes and I smiled at Ted. "Thank you for doing all of this for me," I told him "This is truly amazing and it's gorgeous, I love it."

"I knew you would," he told me "And you're my fiancée, so you're happiness and your comfort are of great importance to me."

I ran into his arms and hugged him tightly. He hugged me back, a smile across his face.

Ted's POV

When we pulled apart I looked into Orchid's eyes and whispered "Orchid I-"

Just then my father yelled "Ted get down here and help with the bags before I leave!"

"Yes father!" I yelled back.

I looked at Orchid and said "I'll be back."

"I'll be right here" she told me.

I smiled and kissed her hand before going downstairs.

My father has the worst timing ever!

**Doesn't this chapter just make you wish you were betrothed to Ted?**

**It makes me wish I was betrothed to Ted lol!**

**Orchid is one lucky girl!**

**Think Ted was going to kiss Orchid?**

**Review and let me know!**


	7. Chapter 7

A Few Hours Later

Orchid's POV

I had just finished unpacking when I heard a small knock on my door. I turned to see Ted standing in the doorway. gMay I come in?h he asked politely.

gOf courseh I replied.

He came into the room and sat down on the edge of the bed. gOur fathers just left and Kelly Kelly just arrived,h he told me gShe and Randy have already retired to their room for the night.h

I rolled my eyes and said gI'm not surprised.h

Ted laughed and said gI agree. I would have been more surprised if Randy had actually listened to what our fathers had to say.h

gSame here.h

Ted's POV

I stood up and walked over to Orchid, who was twirling a strand of hair in between her fingers, looking nervous. I grabbed her hand and said gI'm glad you're here Orchid. Even though I hate how strict our fathers are being about us being alone together, I'm just happy that I get to spend time with you.h

gI agreeh she said softly.

I smiled and kissed her hand, she blushed. I caressed her cheek and whispered gYou are so beautiful when you blush.h

Orchid's POV

gTh- thank yo- youh I stammered nervously.

gOrchid are you all right?h

gI'm fine.h

Ted looked into my eyes and I could feel my face grow hotter. I pulled my hand away and said gWell it has been a long day and I would really just like to sleep.h

Ted's face fell a little, but he quickly recovered by giving me a small smile and saying gThen I will leave you to your sleep. Good night Orchid. Sweet dreams.h

gGood night Ted. Sleep well.h

He nodded and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

I laid back on my bed, staring at the ceiling and feeling my heart pounding in my chest.

He makes me so nervous...

Ted's POV

I sighed as I made my way to my room, hearing the noises Randy and Kelly Kelly were making. I rolled my eyes and shook my head, shutting the door behind me.

Orchid is so shy and sweet and beautiful...

But how will we ever get anywhere if things start out with her pushing me away?

I knew this wasn't going to be easy, but I didn't think that things would start out this difficult...

**This is just a filler chapter to get unblocked and just to have something to update with!**

**Think things will get easier between Ted and Orchid?**

**Review and let me know!**


End file.
